Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts
Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is the third game in the Banjo-Kazooie series, taking place eight years after the events of Banjo-Tooie. It was announced at Microsoft's X06 in 2006 at Barcelona, Spain and was released on November 11, 2008. http://play.tm/wire/click/1894716 Before the name was finalized, the game was commonly referred to as Banjo-Threeie. It is the first game in the Banjo series which is unaffiliated with Nintendo, as it is exclusive to the Xbox 360. In early 2009, L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges, a DLC for the game, became available for 400 Microsoft Points. See also the Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts debut video here. Plot Set 8 years after Banjo-Tooie, the plot of the game involves Banjo and Gruntilda competing to determine the true owner of Spiral Mountain. Banjo wishes to preserve his home while Gruntilda hatches an urban development scheme to replace the vegetated area with towers and malls. A new character named Lord of Games (also known as LOG) attempts to settle the conflict between the two by devising a series of worlds and challenges. LOG transports the other characters to Showdown Town, his headquarters, and starts the contest. The winner would be set to own Spiral Mountain; the loser must endure eternal hardship working at LOG's video game factory. While Banjo and Kazooie seek to win by completing the challenges, Grunty uses a slew of vehicles she presumably has built, as well as an army of mechanical Gruntbots to stop the duo from succeeding. http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/b/bknutsandbolts/ Banjo and Kazooie return to Spiral Mountain to fight Grunty one last time. Banjo and Kazooie beat Grunty and LOG takes Grunty and Piddles to his game factory. Banjo and Kazooie own Spiral Mountain and get a "Banjo-shaped head" vehicle. The end shows Grunty and Piddles working in LOG's game factory and Grunty says she will be making a game. thumb|300px|right|Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Theme Song Gameplay The game is not a traditional third-person action and platform game like the previous entries in the series, but instead utilizes vehicles to transport Banjo and Kazooie around the levels and complete challenges for Jiggies. According to Mayles about 20 percent of the game retains traditional platforming elements. There are however no conventional "moves" for Banjo and Kazooie to use. The duo are limited to only jumping and attacking with a magical wrench while other abilities, such as firing eggs have been mapped to vehicle parts instead. 'Vehicles' Vehicles play a prominent role in the game. The player can build them from over 1,600 components available, such as body panels, engines, wheels, wings, propellers, fuel and weapons. Vehicle presets are available as blueprints. Vehicles can be created when starting a challenge as well so as to make the perfect vehicle with which to win. Items The game still requires the player to collect Jiggies in order to progress and open up new worlds, there are 131 Jiggies to collect in all. Notes are also scattered aroung the worlds and the hub, they are used to buy parts and blueprints and have several other functions. There are no note doors to open though. There are three different types of notes that are worth different amounts. From greatest to least they are gold, silver, and bronze. A new item, tentatively called "Mumbo's magic wrench" is also used in the game. It plays a significant role, as it is used to both build and move objects via a yellow beam fired from the device. The wrench is also used by Kazooie as a primary weapon for on-foot gameplay, which allows the breegull to attack nearby enemies by spinning around in a circle from inside Banjo’s backpack. 'Abilities' Various abilities from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie will not be at Banjo and Kazooie's disposal for Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. This approach was first mentioned in the December 20 of Rare's Scribes column, which stated, "Banjo and Kazooie haven't got many of the abilities that they used in previous games".8 The ability introduced in Banjo-Tooie to split up Banjo and Kazooie as separate playable characters will be unavailable in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. A previous Scribes mentioned that they "thought about using two different controllers" to account for the new moves and all the old moves as well, but that a simpler system had been used for the game. It was eventually revealed that the approach involves using vehicles instead of the previous attack moves. According to Rare, the in-game explanation is that most of the older abilities were forgotten after eight years of not using them and LOG did not allow the duo to remember them. The only move you can still do are the Grip Grab (no attack), Swim (Banjo only), Climb, and Single Jump. The Magic Wrench is used as a new attack, for the platforming elements of the game. The player can disembark from a vehicle and explore the environment in a manner similar to that of the previous games. In a screenshot, Banjo and Kazooie are seen walking on a tightrope crossing a river. 'Multiplayer' The idea of multiplayer options was first discussed at the Rare Witch Project, where Mayles said that there would be multiplayer capability in the game unlike that found in Banjo-Tooie. He also noted that there would not be any first-person shooter sections in the traditional action-adventure game. It was later revealed that multiplayer will be purely vehicle-based where players will be able to take their custom built vehicles to Xbox Live and compete in online races and activities.6 An announcement stated that the game features a co-operative mode and offline multiplayer options. Features *'Multiplayer' is available in the game. It is not the same form of multiplayer as Banjo-Tooie's multiplayer. Instead it focus' on vehicle gameplay, these are races and 14 different sporting events. *'Vehicles' are a major part of the game. The game centers on building vehicles to complete challenges with. Some of the main pre-made vehicles are: **Banjo 4x4 (4 wheel drive) **Banjo Plane **Grunty Coco-Carrier **Banjo Copter **Banjo Boat **Trolley (for use in the hub world) Characters Returning Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Gruntilda *Mumbo Jumbo *Humba Wumba *Jolly Roger *Tooty *Bottles *King Jingaling *Captain Blubber *Jinjos *Weldar *Clanker *Tanktup *Loggo *Mr. Patch *The snowman from Freezeezy Peak *Bawl *Klungo *Jamjars (voice only) *Mr. Fit *Boggy *Golden Goliath *George Ice Cube *Mildred Ice Cube *Dingpot *Cheato *Minjo *Targitzan *Glowbo Other Characters *Pikelet *Trophy Thomas *Lord of Games (LOG) *Piddles Worlds and Levels Many levels have been introduced in Nuts & Bolts, many new, while some old levels from previous games being redesigned in a whole new way. There are 6 new levels (not including Showdown Town and Spiral Mountain). Each new world is split into 6 acts each with a number of Jiggies obtainable (L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges has no Jiggies to obtain, since they go to the picture). Like the other console games, the levels can be accessed from the hub world and themed music will play when neared. Each world has its own intro that plays when you enter the world for the first time. *Showdown Town - The new hub world. *Nutty Acres - An artificial grassland level, on a tropical island (includes a coconut farm and a volcano). *LOGBOX 720 - A level that resembles the inside of a video game console (obviously the Xbox 360). *Banjoland - A museum of levels, people, and scenery from the first 2 games. *Jiggoseum - A level taking place in a large colosseum that is themed around sports. *Terrarium of Terror - A space-themed level, taking place in a series of domes filled with overgrown plants. *Spiral Mountain - The home world from the original Banjo-Kazooie *L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges - A DLC world that takes place in the Test-o-Track. Easter Eggs During the game, you will see a lot of things that are references to other Rare games, consoles, and gaming things such as: *Kazooie is playing Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World on an Xbox 360 in the opening movie. *A Lickatoad from Viva Pinata appears in the game. It appears as a vehicle part named "Papery Pal", and L.O.G. turns Banjo into it once. *In the aforementioned Papery Pal's description, Mumbo says that, "Trouble in Paradise is good game. Mumbo recommend player buy it tomorrow." Trouble in Paradise is the 2nd Viva Pinata game. *When LOG announces himself as the grand creator of all video games, Kazooie responds with "Even ones that don't sell very well, like Ghoulies?", a reference to the fact that the Rare game, Grabbed by the Ghoulies, was a large commercial failure. *LOG tells Banjo and Kazooie that they're failures. Kazooie says that they've been in lots of games, to which LOG says the they haven't been in nearly as many games as "that Italian gentleman", an obvious reference to Mario. *When you're building a vehicle with a tray, it contains a Viva Pinata Lickatoad, 5 Grabbed By the Ghoulies video games, and a skeleton arm from Grabbed by the Ghoulies. *When you first arrive at Klungo's Arcade, Klungo tells you about his game, and claims he is a big star, and he is "bigger star than Massster Chief...", a reference to Master Chief from ''Halo. * One of LOG's random quotes says that he invented the first person shooter and regretted it, then he mentions "a certain Space Marine", most likely referencing iD's DOOM. *There are many game disks to be found in LOGBOX 720, including Viva Pinata, It's Mr. Pants, and Grabbed by the Ghoulies. *At one point, Banjo mentions that he once was in a race with "a genie and a giant pig", a reference to Diddy Kong Racing (the genie is Taj and the pig is Wizpig) *In Banjoland, floating in the large lake, there is a [http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Image:BanjolandGBTG.jpg Grabbed By The Ghoulies case] behind the Test of Strength cactus and Cloud Cuckooland's Garbage Bin is filled to the brim with copies. *In the Jiggoseum, there is a scoreboard marquee sitting at the top of the colosseum, which shows fake scores from fake sports teams (the teams are named after Banjo characters, and there's even one named "Twycross Athletic", which is where Rare is based). Eventually, it will read, "Is anyone actually reading this?" *The achievement for unlocking the space-themed level, Terrarium of Terror, is known as "Super Banjo Universe", a play on the title of the Mario game set in space, "Super Mario Galaxy". *The Nintendo 64 can be seen in the beginning of the game, although it appears to be stowed away, a reference to Banjo & Kazooie's transition to Xbox 360. *In Spiral Mountain (Intro or Game World), if you jump in the large dumpster you can see Fudgehogs and Ghoulies in it. *In the background of Showdown Town, you can see a mansion in the distance. The mansion is the one from Grabbed by the Ghoulies. *One of the parts is named "Fulgore's Fist" Fulgore, which was the name of a fighter in Killer Instinct, an arcade fighting game by Rare which was also ported to the SNES *On a weapon called Freezeezy(Shaped like a fridge, and named after the Banjo-Kazooie world Freezeezy Peak) has KI3 planted on the front made out of magnetic words this is a obvious abbreviation of Killer Instinct 3. *When you find Jolly Dodger in Showdown Town he opens a case with copies of Killer Instinct 3(but appears in a Xbox 360 box (which never was released for that console). *A back alley in Showdown Town has a stack of green crates with Rareware's logo. The alley is in a construction site, between the center of town and the docks. *In Banjo Land, if you fly behind Mumbo's skull, you can see the words "This is not a photo opportunity" written on the wall. This is a reference to the well-known British graffiti artist Banksy. Sequel Gavin Price, multiplayer designer of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, was also interviewed and expressed interest in developing a Banjo-Fourie for the Xbox 360, after the issue of Banjo-Threeie's release during November 14-18, 2008. To quote him: "We are still thinking of a lot of other new features and I think we were told 'you going to do a sequel' then there would be a hell of a lot just new ideas." Filecchio Savior, the programmer, who has been with the original Banjo-Tooie team echoed: "Yes, lots!" Neil Harrison, lead technical artist, added: "Yes there would be a lot of stuff we like to do." September 9th UPDATE: Rare senior animator Ellipse Miller said in an interview that "& Bolts is like an introduction to what we could do. If we went and did some 'of us could push it. You can was accepted and people are so we can certainly push it in one direction much greater. This is like the opening of a new type of game I think. " Rare lead technical artist Neill Harrison added that the team has a rare few "crazy ideas" for more Banjo mechanical work, and that will "probably" expand the concept of construction for future games. "designer Greg has had some crazy ideas the next game ... I'll probably get in trouble if I mentioned them," added Harrison. "I think if & Bolts was successful, we certainly had a load of ideas for what could be done with the same kind of concept but expand it out. So, what's next for Rare? Outside of the new Xbox 360 avatars, who are working on unannounced games. Schuneman Lee, director of manufacturing a rare, says: "Usually it is probably in about four or five titles, so there is certainly some that we have not yet spoken. And some of those who perhaps never will, because Sometimes we try out ideas and do not always come out on the market, but there's a good few." Gallery Logos and box art Image:Nuts&BoltsLogoWhite.jpg| Logo (white version) Image:Nuts&BoltsLogoBlack.jpg| Logo (black version). Image:BKNBJapaneseLogo.jpg| Japanese logo. Image:BKNBNABox.jpg| NA box art. Image:BKN&Bboxart.png| EU box art. Image:N&BPlatinumHits.jpg| Platinum Hits box art. Image:NBJapaneseBoxArt.jpg| Japanese box art. Character Artwork Image:BanjoKazooieN&B.jpg| Banjo and Kazooie Image:BanjoKazooieN&B2.jpg| Banjo and Kazooie Image:Grunty2.png| Gruntilda Image:GruntyN&B2.jpg| Gruntilda Image:MumboN&B.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo Image:MumboN&B2.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo Image:Bottles2.png|Bottles Image:BottlesN&B2.jpg|Bottles Image:KlungoNB.jpg|Klungo Image:Humba Wumba2.png|Humba Wumba Image:HumbaWumbaN&B2.jpg|Humba Wumba Image:BlubberN&B.jpg|Captain Blubber Image:BoggyN&B.jpg|Boggy Image:JollyRogerN&B.jpg|Jolly Dodger Image:MrFitN&B.jpg|Mr. Fit Image:Log.jpg|Lord of Games Image:Piddles2.jpg|Piddles Image:TrophyThomas.jpg|Trophy Thomas Image:Pikelet.jpg|Pikelet Image:Pikelet2.jpg|Pikelet Image:Pikelet3.jpg|Pikelet Special Image:Special1.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo. ImageSpecial2.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo confused as Gruntilda laughs and Piddles view. External Links Websites *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Official Website *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Xbox360 Game Profile *Rare Official Website Videos *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Teaser Trailer *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Gameplay Trailer 1 *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Gameplay Trailer 2 *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts XBox 360 UK News *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts Shaun Read and Andy Wilson Interview References de:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts